RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS
by GirChic
Summary: Meg (GirChic) and Tan (The Slayer) get sucked into the Invader Zim world, and they have to get out before Meg totally turns into a little slave robot-thingy like Gir, and before Tan totally becomes a paranormalist like Dib!
1. The Storm

Authors' note: This story has been professionally written by two wonderfully sick and twisted authors known as GirChic and The Slayer.  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Slayer: Hello and welcome to mine and GirChic's story.  
  
GirChic: We definitely do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape or form.  
  
The Slayer: But we do own ourselves! So don't sew us or we will be forced to rain DOOM down on your DOOMED heads.  
  
GirChic: I'm gonna go sing the DOOM song now, kay? Doomdoomdoomdoomydoom.  
  
RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Storm  
  
  
  
It was just another rainy evening at Tan's residence and she was bored stiff. It was around 8:30 p.m. and she had made arrangements to meet her best friend Meg on MSN Messenger.   
Tan sighed. 'She's late again.'   
A loud rumble from outside signalled that a storm was getting ever so closer, but not taking any notice of the warning signs of the storm, Tan decided to mosey on over to Fan Fiction Net while she waited for her particularly late friend.  
She logged in, filling out the details.  
Username: The Slayer  
Password: **** (You'll never find out what it is) *pokes her tongue out at everyone*  
Another rumble disturbed her cat, who had taken cover underneath her chair.  
  
*************  
  
Not very far away from Tan's house (actually just across town) Meg had just finished belting the lights out of her particularly beaten piano. She then dragged herself wearily into her bedroom and crawled onto her soft bed. She was just about to slip away into Dreamland when suddenly her talking alarm clock (that annoyed the hell out of Tan at her sleep-over party the previous week) spoke up.  
'Time: 9:00 p.m.!' It's non-human voice droned.  
'Oh, no! I forgot to meet Tan on the net half an hour ago!' cried Meg, sitting upright from her position.  
She bolted from her bedroom (which she was supposed to clean out over a week ago) and ducked into the computer room.  
'Brenton! Get off the computer!' demanded Meg, knowing very well that he wouldn't.  
After about five minutes of intense squabbling and physical violence, she managed to log on to MSN and Fan Fiction Net.  
That's when it happened. Meg had only just to have a pointless conversation with Tan when the thunder roared outside and the computer room, as she knew it, faded away . . . . . . . . . .  
  
To be continued . . . . . . .   
  
GirChic: 'Yay! Now it's review time!'  
The Slayer: 'and if you don't I'll personally rain slayer DOOM down on your DOOMED heads!'  
  
  
  



	2. A New World

Disclaimer:   
  
Doormat: WELCOME  
  
*The Slayer and GirChic walk on Doormat and enter their MADHOUSE fill with things that can only be explained as WEIRD!(as well as lots of rubber piggies)*  
  
Doormat: HEY QUIT STEPPING ON ME JUST BECAUSE I'M A DOORMAT!  
  
GirChic: I love Piggies!!!!!!!  
  
The Slayer: Please you're embarrassing me! And by the way we don't own Invader Zim!  
  
  
RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A New World  
  
  
Tan could hear the distant voice of Meg. She sat up with a start. This was DEFINITELY not her room!  
'Tan, are you okay?'   
'Meg?! What are you doing here???' asked Tan, rubbing her aching head. 'Wait a minute. Where IS here??'  
'I dunno! All I remember was saying that I love tacos, and then the next minute I was here!' answered Meg, suddenly getting a dazed look on her face. 'I LOVE TACOS!!!'  
Giving Meg a strange look, Tan picked herself up off the lush green grass and brushed the dirt from her long, black trench coat.  
'You're beginning to sound more and more like Gir these days!'  
'Like you can say much, you Dib fanatic.'  
But before the girls had a chance to continue their quarrel, a high-pitched squeal rang through the air.  
'Kitty-key!!!'  
A fairly large tomcat came bounding past Tan and Meg, followed by a hysterical little green and black dog. Unfortunately for Tan, the little dog was not looking where it was going, and it ran smack-bang into her, forcing her back down onto the hard, cold ground.  
'IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!?!?!?!' squealed Meg in delight.  
'I don't know. Who is it??' asked the dog with a puzzled look.  
Tan, now over the shock of a talking dog that looked incredibly like the robot from her cartoon obsession, gasped in amazement.  
'You-you're GIR!!!!!!!!!!' cried Tan.  
'Am I? Oh yeah! That's right!' Gir giggled. 'Oh well! I have to go find my kitty-key now! Bye bye nice humans!' And with that, he jumped up and ran into the nearby bushes of the park.  
Tan once again picked herself up from the ground, but this time her mouth hung open and her face looked paler than usual.  
'Meg, I don't think we're in Newborough anymore!'  
  
To be continued . . . . . . .  
  
GirChic: Where are we then?????  
  
The Slayer: *sighs* You'll have to wait for Chapter 3! Now review, my fellow humans!  
  
GirChic: Kay?  



	3. First Day at SKOOL

Disclaimer:   
  
GirChic: *slurps a chocolate-bubblegum brain freezy*  
  
The Slayer: Those things are going to rust, or should I say freeze, your gears one day *shakes her head in shame*  
  
GirChic: But for now I'll say it while I remember - we do not own Invader Zim! Is that what that cartoon's called, Master?  
  
The Slayer: Hey I was supposed to say that! And *sighs* yes unfortunately you got it right for once in your short robotic life span.  
  
GirChic: You usually use the word 'span' when you say that I have the attention SPAN of a goldfish!  
  
The Slayer: Yes that is correct, and I still think that!  
  
GirChic: *Has already started to watch the Scary Monkey Show, with drool hanging from her mouth*  
  
  
RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Skool (What the hell??)  
  
  
It had been a day since Tan and Meg had realised that something extraordinary had happened to them, and that they were in the best cartoon on the face of the earth, INVADER ZIM (in case you haven't already realised it for yourself). The girls blindly found their way to Zim and Dib's Skool (YAY!). They silently entered the Skool yard as all the other children looked at them strangely and whispered about them behind their backs.  
Tan brushed her long, blond hair out of her face while giving the children the Death Glare, whereas Meg just strolled along in a daze, quietly humming the DOOM Song.  
'This has GOTTA be the most exciting thing that's ever happened to us in our short and miserable life span, Meg,' whispered Tan as she and her friend found a bench to sit down on as they waited for the first bell to ring.  
'I know,' sniffed Meg, wiping a tear from her eye. 'I'm so happy!'  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG! Went the first bell, and the girls excitedly jumped up and reported to the office.  
  
***  
  
The children of Ms Bitters' class filled the small, stuffy, poor excuse of a classroom.  
At one side of the room sat a green child with no ears or nose visible. He was rambling on about how all of humanity would bow down to him. On the opposite side of the room sat a pale-skinned child, with glasses and a spiky hairstyle. He was also rambling on – about Zim being an Alien from Outer Space.  
Ms Bitters suddenly sauntered into the classroom in her usual scary way and all went silent as she gave the young children her DOOM stare.  
'Students, we have two new miserable pupils to add to this DOOMED classroom.'  
Tan and Meg then jumped into the classroom, ecstatic to be in Zim and Dib's class.  
'If you have anything to say, say it now and make it snappy,' snarled Ms Bitters.  
The girls turned to face the class, their happiness transforming into shyness.  
'Err, hi! My name's Tan and this is my friend Meg.'  
'Hi!' said Meg.  
'Good. Now TAKE YOUR SEATS!' Ms Bitters ordered.  
Tan and Meg scanned the classroom, finding only two desks empty, which were unfortunately separated by one measly little student. But on the other hand, one desk was next to Zim and the other was next to Dib. Meg immediately went to the desk next to Zim, and Tan scooted over to the desk beside Dib.  
Once Ms Bitters began to drone on about her favourite subject - DOOM, Meg knew that it was safe to take a good look around the classroom. Then her eyes fell upon Zim.  
'Zim my master,' she thought. 'What the hell?! I can't believe I just thought of Zim as my master! He's GIR'S master! Not mine! I wonder what I should say to Zim . . . . If only I had enough courage to speak to him.'  
  
On the other side of the class sat Tan, slyly watching Dib as he drew one of his only-too-famous doodles of Zim being autopsied. Once Dib was satisfied with his masterpiece, he screwed it up and aimed it for Zim's head, but with his lack of upper-arm strength, he accidentally nailed it into Tan's face instead.   
She picked it up and unravelled the artwork as she glanced over at Dib, who quickly looked in the opposite direction. Without a word or a thought, Tan reached into her stylish backpack and produced a pack of coloured pencils to improve the drawing with a splash of colour.  
  
Back on Meg's side, she was watching Zim's every move.  
'What are you looking at, human stink-beast?' whispered Zim harshly.  
'Doom,' replied Meg, her voice suddenly changing to a very high-pitched tone resembling Gir's.  
Shocked at the answer he got and for once not having anything to say, Zim turned back to Ms Bitters' lecture on DOOM. Then all of a sudden, a paper ball came flying towards Meg. She ducked, and the paper ball sailed past her, striking Zim, then it rebounded and landed on her desk. Meg picked up the crumpled up paper and carefully unfolded it. It was a famous Dib drawing, but there was something different about it – his artwork was coloured in. Dib never coloured things in. Then finally Meg's brain kicked in and she recognized the neat colouring in as Tan's, but before she had a chance to do anything, Zim snatched it from her grasp and took a look at the picture for himself. His face suddenly twisted in rage; if he were a dog he probably would've been foaming at the mouth. Keeping control of his anger, Zim slipped the picture into his pod backpack and shot a menacing glare over in Dib's direction.  
  
Tan could feel two eyes burning through her side that weren't meant for her, but for Dib. She glanced over at Dib, who was unaware that Zim was throwing him a death glare. If he had've noticed, he would have been doing the same thing back.  
Then Tan brought the vision of Zim and his deadly death glare, and a thought hit her. 'What the hell? Why did I just improve that drawing?!' Tan was getting a little freaked for doing something like that and not even noticing it – and for actually enjoying it!  
  
The bell rang throughout the classroom, interrupting Tan from her distressing thoughts. She stood up, quickly packing the stationary away into her bag, and proceeded to meet Meg outside.  
  
As soon as Meg walked out of the classroom, Tan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the tussling crowd of recess.  
'Meg, did you think or do anything abnormal today, or unlike you?' inquired Tan.  
'Well . . . . I . . . .' Meg trailed off, blushing a little and fiddling with the straps on her backpack. The left strap broke and the contents of her bag tumbled out onto the floor. 'Oops.'  
'What'd you do?' urged Tan.  
'We-ellll, for some reason I . . . . .' Meg paused. 'ThoughtthatZimwasmymaster!'  
'I didn't quite catch that, Meg. You were a tad too fast.'  
'I thought of Zim as my master,' Meg said.  
Tan was surprised that it hadn't been something horrible, because of the way that Meg had seemed so embarrassed. Tan giggled to herself.  
'Well what did you do?' asked Meg, narrowing her eyes at her giggling friend.  
'Well compared to what you did, mine doesn't seem so important anymore,' Tan said, with a big grin on her face.  
'C'mon just tell me.'  
'Well, all I did was improve Dib's drawing of Zim without noticing and I think I enjoyed it!' The grin slowly disappeared from Tan's face as she spoke.  
'Oh.' Meg sighed, disappointed.  
'Don't worry. There's probably nothing to worry about,' reassured Tan, noticing Meg's concerned face.  
'How do we know that?' asked Meg. 'No one from the real world has ever been in a cartoon world before!'  
'Or if they have, they never came out to tell the tale,' added Tan.  
Meg's face suddenly went ghostly white – you had to squint to even see her freckles.   
  
  
  
GirChic: *Suddenly wakes from her trance from the Scary Monkey Show* I love that show!  
  
The Slayer: Yes, yes, GirChic. Well did you humans like the chapter? Review and tell us!! Please??  
  
GirChic: I did!! I'll and review then, kay?  
  
The Slayer: No GirChic! Not you!!! You're one of the authors! *Grabs GirChic before she can run away and be embarrassing AGAIN*  
  
GirChic: See my piggy?!?!  
  
The Slayer: *Rolls her eyes* Yes, yes. Very nice.  
  



	4. Meg Where Are You?

Disclaimer:   
  
GirChic: *Sings to the chorus of the tune 'It's Raining Men' by Geri Halliwell.*   
IT'S RAINING TACOS! ALLELUIA!   
IT'S RAINING TACOS! ALLELUIA!   
IT'S RAINING TACOS! ALLELUIA!   
IT'S RAINING TACOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
The Slayer: Okaaaaaaaay . . . . . . . . GirChic? We're doing a disclaimer. We're not at a karaoke night. You're just being embarrassing again!   
  
GirChic: What's a disclaimer?   
  
The Slayer: *Sighs* Aren't you meant to be a smart robot? I chose you out of quite a few robot slaves because I was told that you were more advanced. THEY LIED TO ME!!!! A disclaimer is where we say that we don't own something.   
  
GirChic: Oohhhhhhhhh. What's a karaoke?   
  
The Slayer: *Shakes her head in shame once again* GirChic, I AM NOT A TALKING DICTIONARY!!!!!   
  
GirChic: What's a di -   
  
The Slayer: LOOK. WE DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ONLY OURSELVES (Tan and Meg)! END OF DISCUSSION!!   
  
GirChic: *Tilts her head over to the side* Okaaaaaaaayy *Giggles*   
  
  
RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Meg, where are you?   
  
  
Skool had finally finished, and as Tan and Meg headed down the street, a thought hit Meg.   
'Hey, Tan? I just realised something,' began Meg. 'Where are we going to sleep tonight?'   
'Ummm. I actually didn't think of that,' Tan replied, getting worried.   
At that moment, the black tomcat that they had seen earlier came running past them again. Before Tan even had time to know what was going on, she saw Meg sprint past her.   
'Kitty-key! Come back, kitty-key!' she heard Meg squealing as she chased after the cat.   
'Meg! Come back here!' cried Tan desperately. Meg really WAS acting strangely in this cartoon world. It was as if the new world was making Meg turn into a cartoon character like . . . . . . . . Gir!   
Tan soon found Meg at the base of a tree, looking up towards the cat which was IN the tree.   
'Meg, umm, you look shorter all of a sudden,' said Tan suspiciously.   
'Oh! I thought the ground looked closer!' exclaimed Meg.   
'So what exactly were you DOING just before, chasing after that big tomcat like that?' asked Tan. She eyed Meg warily.   
'Ummm . . . .' I can't believe I really chased a cat. That's the kind of thing Gir does! And I even called it kitty-key! What is WRONG with me?! Thought Meg in astonishment.   
'Meg, lets just go find somewhere where we'll be safe for the night,' said Tan.   
The best place that they could find was the bottom of a tree trunk, which was surrounded by thick bushes. They felt as safe as they could there.   
  
***   
  
During the silent, dark night, Meg suddenly awoke, her eyes were glowing a strange bright red color. Without a sound, she stiffly stood up and started walking down the street. It was as if she were in some kind of trance, for she couldn't seem to be able to stop herself. She was heading towards Zim's house, it seemed.   
'Zim, my master' She thought. Then she shook her head. 'Oh what the hell is happening? Why do I keep thinking like this? And why have I been shrinking so much?!'   
Meg soon reached Zim's house. When she was there, she automatically went and opened the door, then quietly walked inside. She spotted Gir sitting on the couch there, slurping a chocolate bubble-gum brain freezy while he watched the Scary Monkey Show.   
'SCARY MONKEY SHOW! YAY!' Meg squealed in delight.   
'Hellooooooooooo!' said Gir, giggling as Meg sat on the couch next to him. Meg saw that she was no longer a tall human being. She was only an about inch taller than Gir! And was she even a human being anymore??? It certainly didn't feel like it.   
As Meg began to watch the Scary Monkey Show with Gir, her eyes switched back to their normal deep blue color.   
Then Zim walked into the room.   
'What on IRK are you?! You look like a smaller version of that new human girl at Skool,' he said to Meg.   
'Master, I am Meg,' she answered, going back into the trance, her eyes turning red again.   
'Hmmmmmm. I could use you as another slave. You seem to already be calling me your master . . . . . . . . .' Zim trailed off, obviously thinking hard.   
Meg just went back to watching the Scary Monkey Show again.   
  
***   
  
Tan began to wake up. There was a sharp pain in her back, so she sat up and threw away the stick that she had been lying on. Then something else caught her eye. She stared hard at the empty space beside her, where Meg had been sleeping earlier on. She also looked around the other side of the tree, and in the bushes, in case Meg had just moved away somewhere else to be more comfortable, but she saw no sign of her friend.   
'Meg?' she softly called out. 'Meg? Where are you?'   
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
GirChic: Okay all you nice humans! It's time for you too . . . . . ummm . . . .   
  
The Slayer: REVIEW OUR STORY!   
  
GirChic: Yeah. That's it. REVIEW TIME! YAY!


	5. Tans New Friend

Well, here it is! Chapter . . . . 5!!!! YAY!!   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The Slayer: Well, it's time for another disclaimer! *Says this while polishing her Slayer Stake (Mr Pointy)*   
  
GirChic: What's that, Master?   
  
The Slayer: It's a stake, GirChic.   
  
GirChic: Wow! Really? I love steak!! *Grabs the piece of wood and starts to chew on it*   
  
The Slayer: NO GIRCHIC!! It's not THAT kind of stake!! *Tries to grab the stake back, but with no success* Ummmm . . . . . . we don't own Invader Zim!! Now read this chapter already, while I try to get Mr Pointy back!   
  
GirChic: YUMMY! STEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The Slayer: NO GIRCHIC!! DON'T EAT IT!!!!!   
  
  
RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Tan's New Friend   
  
  
The bell rang and the children of Ms Bitters' class once again took their seats miserably. Tan was looking more miserable than ever as she stared over at Meg's empty desk. She sighed. For some reason she had a strong feeling that Zim had something to do with Meg's disappearance. She eyed Zim suspiciously all day, giving him all kinds of stares, looks, and glares.   
The look on Zim's face confused Dib a bit when he too went to throw him a death glare. Zim's face had a look of shock on it from the fact that the NEW girl was giving him death glares that sent shivers down his spine. Had she found out too that he was an alien? Dib probably brainwashed her into believing him, because she was new and didn't know that the other children thought that Dib was a freak because of his alien obsession.   
  
At lunchtime, Tan strolled up to Zim and deliberately collided with him, spilling her lunch all over his clothes. Zim glared at her and shoved her to the right, angrily yelling at the top of his voice at her.   
'How dare you human worm-baby touch me with your disgusting human slop!!'   
Zim noticed at this point that the girl had an evil smile on her face that reminded him of Dib. Meanwhile, Dib had moved into a better position so that he could see everything that was happening during this commotion.   
Just as he got a perfect view, Tan violently swung her clenched fist back and punched Zim in the stomach with all her might. Zim groaned and doubled over in pain. Tan crouched down to his level and whispered something to him, which no one else was able to hear. Then she suddenly stood up and marched out of the Cafeteria.   
Dib jumped up and ran after her, calling out for her to stop.   
Tan was only just coming to terms with what she had done; she knew that if Meg found out, she would NOT be happy. Tan realised that it was something that she would not normally do, and as she walked along, she heard someone calling out for her to stop. She turned to see who the voice belonged to, and she saw Dib running breathlessly towards her.   
'Hey, what's-your-name! Stop for a minute!' Dib called out.   
'My name is Tan,' she said hoarsely.   
'Okay, Tan. Umm, where was your friend today?' questioned Dib with innocence.   
Tan tensed up and turned away. 'Her name is Meg and she's missing.'   
'Okay. Sorry,' said Dib. 'But is that what the commotion was about? Do you think that Zim had something to do with Meg's disappearance?'   
Tan sighed. 'Yes, I do.'   
Dib paused for a moment. 'You DO know that Zim's an alien, right?' he asked, thinking that she would say that he was weird.   
Tan looked around to make sure that no one was listening. 'Yes! I know that Zim's an alien.'   
Dib suddenly looked surprised that someone else besides him knew that Zim was an alien. 'REALLY?!' he shrieked.   
Tan's expression was a little less than impressed. Meg could be in danger, not that she was too worried. After watching every episode of Invader Zim about 6 times over, she knew exactly what Zim was like. Now that two people from this world knew of his true identity, he had an even larger chance of being exposed.   
'This is great,' Dib murmured, overwhelmed with happiness. 'Now I have someone else to work with, which means double the chance of exposing Zim!'   
The thought made a smile creep it's way across Tan's face. Being a Dib fan, she knew exactly what Dib would say and how he would act to this situation.   
'That's really nice, Dib, but my main concern is Meg at the moment,' Tan said, frowning again and folding her arms.   
'Hmmm, you're right. Who knows what Zim has done to your friend,' Dib said, deep in thought.   
'You do know that I'm not exactly sure that Zim has Meg, right?' asked Tan.   
Dib didn't seem to hear her – he was deep in thought of knew ways to expose Zim with his newfound partner in crime . . . .   
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
GirChic: My gears feel like the way they do when they're all rusty, Master. *Frowns, rubbing her metallic tummy*   
  
The Slayer: Well you shouldn't have eaten Mr Pointy. *Looks a bit more than irritated*   
  
GirChic: *Looks a strange greeny-grey colour*   
  
The Slayer: Well why don't you people review this chapter while I take a look at GirChic's gears. *Tugs on some thick black gloves* You don't wanna see that.   
Now where'd I put my spanner and screwdriver . . . . . . . .   
  
GirChic: Oooopsies!   
  
The Slayer: Oh nooooooo!!!! Why do you have to eat everything that you see?!?!?!?! Jeez! I need to have a look at your head circuits too! I'll have to borrow someone else's tools . . . . . damn I hate doing that.


	6. The Hunt for Meg

Disclaimer:   
  
*GirChic and The Slayer go sky-diving*   
  
GirChic: YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The Slayer: HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE DON'T OOOOOOOOOWWWWWNNN   
INVADER ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
GirChic: YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The Slayer: NOOO GIRCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICC! THAT'S BAAAAAAAD!!!!!! WE WANT TO OOOOOOOOOOOWWWNNNN INVADER ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMM BUT WE DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN'T!!!!!! :(   
  
GirChic: OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :(   
  
RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS   
  
Chapter 6   
  
The Hunt for Meg   
  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, except for the dirty looks that were constantly thrown between Tan and Zim.   
'I'll expose Zim for the alien that he really is,' thought Tan. 'Oh . . . damn! Why do I keep thinking like this?!'   
Another day at Skool had passed and Tan was tired with worry for Meg. As Tan was leaving the Skoolground, she was stopped.   
'Taaaaaaaaaannn!!!!!!' called a singing voice. 'Wait up!'   
Tan halted and swivelled around to see who's voice it was (she recognised the voice anyway, before she had even turned around).   
'Dib? Where's Gaz? Don't you walk home with her anymore?' asked Tan as she started to walk down the street with Dib.   
'Gaz decided to take the bus home after I told her about you,' Dib said, grinning.   
'Oh, great. Now I'm going to be considered a freak too,' muttered Tan.   
'Anyway, you've got to come to my house so I can get the things that we need to save Meg,' said Dib. Then he took Tan by the arm and literally dragged her down the street towards the Membranes' house.   
'GAZ! I'M HOME! Don't worry, Tan and I are going out to save the world from Zim the ALIEN!' announced Dib, tugging Tan upstairs.   
'Quiet. Trying to play GameSlave,' mumbled Gaz distractedly. Suddenly she jerked her head up, her eyes popping out. 'Not . . . possible . . . for . . . two . . . freaks. . . to . . live . . . at . . . the . . .same . . .time . . .'   
  
'Just stay here – I'll be right back,' Dib said to Tan, sitting her down on the magazine-covered bed and ducking out of the room.   
Tan looked around and picked up one of the magazines. This was pretty cool, being in Dib's house and all. She scanned the magazine and was about to put it down when she saw and article advertising those hand-cuffs that were guaranteed to render an alien unconscious.   
'Hmmmm. If I were to get a pair of those then I would be able to prove to the world that Zim is an alien,' she thought. Then she realised, giving herself a mental slap, 'Oh, what the hell is happening? Why are these thoughts becoming more frequent?!'   
'Ok, I'm ready! Lets go!' Dib stood in the doorway, armed with all his equipment to capture Zim.   
Tan stood up and followed Dib outside, then headed up the street with him.   
'Don't worry, Tan. We'll find Meg!' Dib said reassuringly, seeing Tan's distressed expression, but Tan wasn't all that worried about Meg anymore. No, Tan was distressed about the frequent thoughts that she had been getting.   
'I'm beginning to think like Dib. Come on, Tan! Just because you're Dib's biggest fan doesn't mean that you have to think like him all the time . . . EXPOSE ZIM!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! Stop thinking like that, Tan!' she was disturbed from her thoughts by something being shoved in front of her face.   
'Here you go. Take this Super-Soaker,' said Dib. 'You know that Zim is -'   
'Allergic to water,' Tan finished for him.   
'Yeah! How'd you know that?' Dib asked in surprise. This girl must have done as much studying on Zim as he had!   
This was a dream come true for Dib. He had finally found someone else that shared the same interests as he did – mainly about exposing Zim.   
'Lets just say that I do my homework,' answered Tan, who was now going pale from actually finishing Dib's sentence.   
Tan gripped the Super-Soaker tightly. She had a strong feeling that she wasn't going over to Zim's house just for Meg now. She wanted to see that alien scum be fried!   
'Augghhh. I did it again! I thought like Dib again! What's WRONG with me?!   
  
Dib and Tan finally stood in front of Zim's home base. If you listened carefully, you could even hear the hysterical squeals of Gir and Meg as they caused havoc throughout Zim's base, and the cries of Zim as he desperately tried to stop the crazy hooligans from destroying everything.   
Dib decided to take the first step, but was pulled back by Tan. She had a very serious look on her face.   
'If we stay low to the ground, Zim's security system won't be able to detect us,' she explained.   
'How'd you know that?' asked Dib as he studied the deadly lawn-gnomes.   
'Trust me on this one,' smiled Tan, remembering the IZ episode of Plague of Babies.   
She slowly crouched down and slipped easily past the lawn-gnomes.   
Dib's mouth hung open. This girl was better than he'd thought! He snapped out of shock and did the same as Tan.   
Once both children were safely at the front door, Tan knocked.   
'What are you DOING?!' cried Dib in panic.   
'Relax, Dib,' said Tan, resting a hand on his shoulder.   
The door swung open, startling them both. There, in the doorway, stood none-other than Gir.   
'Hellooooooooooooooooo!' he giggled.   
In the background, Zim was getting the life squeezed out of him by another small robot that looked somewhat familiar.   
'Hello there! Can we come in?' asked Tan in a kind voice, as she got a sudden urge to pull the little robot apart and see what sort of alien technology kept Gir running.   
Doing her best to ignore the urge, she produced a cupcake from her pocket which she'd saved from lunch. Looking at it, her stomach growled because she hadn't eaten since last lunch. She sighed and handed it to Gir, who shrieked in delight. Before Dib and Tan could enter the house, Zim popped up and blocked their way.   
'What do you think you're doing?' demanded Zim, narrowing his eyes at Dib, then at Tan.   
'What'd you do to Meg?' shouted Dib, pointing his proton blaster at Zim.   
'Meg?' asked Zim, confused. 'Oh. You mean Meg.' Zim stood back just enough for Tan and Dib to see a small robot wandering around that resembled Meg.   
Tan stood wide-eyed at the little robot that was playing with Gir. Dib's mouth hung open. That did it. Tan looked down at the Super-Soaker which she held in her hands. Then, without being able to control herself, she pulled back on the trigger, releasing a spray of water in Zim's face.   
Zim staggered back, shrieking in pain. Once Tan had run out of water, she leapt at Zim and wrestled him to the ground.   
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . .   
  
The Slayer: I don't feel so good now after going sky-diving.   
  
GirChic: I know what will make you feel better!!   
  
The Slayer: And what would that be?   
  
GirChic: PIGGIES!!!!!   
  
The Slayer: And what are they going to do for me?   
  
GirChic: They'll turn that frown upside down!!!   
  
The Slayer: You know what would REALLY make me happy? If all you humans review our story!! COME ON, YOU GUYS ARE SO LAZY!!!!! REVIEW ALREADY!!!!


	7. A Fight and then a Plan

Disclaimer:   
  
GirChic: Ummm we had a prepared disclaimer for this chapter, but I seem to have . . . lost it? Oh well! *Suddenly pulls out a cupcake and scoffs it down*  
  
The Slayer: GIRCHIC!!!! That disclaimer took ages to write and it was a good one!!!!  
  
GirChic: *Eyes well up with tears*  
  
The Slayer: Well, I see that you have learned from your mistake. *Walks away in search of 'The Missing DISCLAIMER!'*  
  
GirChic: I miss you cupcake! *Eyes droop* I miss you baaaaaaad.  
  
The Slayer: *Comes back* Ugh. I can't find it! Are you sure you didn't EAT it?  
  
GirChic: *Sniffles* Pretty sure . . . . .  
  
The Slayer: Damn. That means that I'll just have to make an announcement: We don't own Invader Zim!!  
  
GirChic: Awwwww. That's saaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.  
  
RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A Fight and then a Plan  
  
Gir positioned himself upon the soft couch with his favourite drink, a chocolate bubblegum brain freezy. As he slurped the contents through a straw, Meg came up holding a grape flavoured brain freezy and changed the channel on the television to the Teletubbies. The two of Zim's slaves didn't notice the fight in the doorway as lasers were shot and water was squirted, nor the angry cries of Zim, Tan and Dib.  
'Teletubbies! YAY!!' screamed Gir.  
'I love this show!' cooed Meg.  
'Wanna go make some biscuits?!' Gir asked the other slave.  
'OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!'  
Gir and Meg danced excitedly into the kitchen, going past the fight. Tan and Zim were having a punch up on the ground while Dib was standing up, trying to repair a hole in the Super-Soaker where Zim's laser beam had struck it.  
'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS FIGHT?!' yelled Zim in rage as he took another blow from Tan's fist.  
Tan gasped and jumped back in realisation of how she had just acted. Meg didn't seem to be getting bad treatment at this house! In fact, she looked like she really enjoyed it at Zim's house where she screamed and squealed in excitement all day long with Gir.  
'Oh no. I acted just like Dib AGAIN!' Tan whispered to herself. Then she had another urge to punch Zim again, but she stopped herself. 'If I keep doing this, I'm going to end up destroying one of Meg's favourite Invader Zim characters!'  
Dib had finally finished repairing the hole in the giant water gun, and he raised it to his shoulder, his finger quivering excitedly on the trigger. He pulled the trigger all the way back.  
'NO!! STOP!!!' Tan cried out desperately. She leapt in front of the water gun, and the strong stream of water splashed forcefully right into her face.  
Dib immediately lowered the gun, his eyes going wide with shock.  
'S-s-sorry, Tan!' he stammered nervously. He didn't want Tan to start knocking his lights out.  
'Dib, umm . . .' Tan thought hard for an excuse to make Dib call off the attack. 'Umm . . . I need to talk to you about something very serious!'  
'What about?' Dib queried.  
'Just come on. Please!' Tan's eyes showed a pleading look.  
'Okay . . . but don't think this is the last of me, Zim! I'LL BE BACK!!!' Dib called back as Tan pulled him away from the Irken's base.   
When they reached a secluded area, Tan turned to Dib, her eyes showing that she was about to say something dead serious.  
'Dib, PLEASE believe me about what I'm about to say, okay?' she said.  
'Ummm . . . okay,' Dib agreed.  
'Okay. Here goes . . .' Tan took a deep breath. 'Dib, I'm not from this world, and neither is Meg.'  
'You mean YOU'RE both aliens too?!' Dib gasped.  
'No! I'm trying to say that we're not even from this universe!' Tan cried.  
Dib's expression was blank. If she wasn't from this world, or universe, and she wasn't an alien, then . . . what was going on?  
'You see, one night in MY world, I was on my computer on the Internet, and there was a really big storm outside. Then before I knew it, I was in THIS world, and Meg was right there behind me!' Tan explained.  
'What's your world called?' Dib asked.  
'Earth, like this world, but in . . . another dimension? In my world, you, Zim, Gaz, Gir, and all you people in this world, are in a cartoon on TV called Invader Zim, and that night I was on the computer, I got sucked into THIS world!' Tan said. 'And that's also how I knew about staying low around the lawn-gnomes. It was on an episode of that cartoon.'  
'Oh I see . . .' Dib was dazed. He never knew that something like this could happen! 'So I'm part of a cartoon?'  
'Yes,' Tan answered. 'I got sucked into a cartoon world and I don't know how to get out, and in this world, I seem to be turning into someone like you, and Meg keeps acting like Gir!'  
'Hmmm. I could try to make a machine for you so that you're able to go back to back and forth between worlds . . .' Dib said, trailing off.  
'Oh cool that would be SUCH a big help!' exclaimed Tan. 'And I'm here to help you!'  
'What about Meg? Are we gonna go fight Zim to get her back?' Dib asked worriedly.  
'Dib, I've thought about it quite a lot and when we went Zim's house, I saw that Meg was really happy there with Gir,' Tan said. 'And if this machine that we're going to make really can let us travel back and forth between worlds, then Meg can just come back whenever she wants to!'  
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . .  
  
GirChic: HEY I FOUND THE DISCLAIMER!!!! YAY!!! Ok I'll read it to you now-  
  
The Slayer: No, GirChic! It's too late now. This chapters over, so our prepared disclaimer will have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
GirChic: Aawwwwww. So saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.  
  
The Slayer: o.O . . . . . Whatever. Ummmm . . . . . .  
  
GirChic: Yes?  
  
The Slayer: Uhhh, you people can go review now coz GirChic's going a bit looney-HEY!!!! STOP CHEWING MY BACKPACK!!!!  
  
GirChic: But it's so pretty! Look – it's got shiny thingies on it!! And it tastes like chocolate!!!  
  
The Slayer: *Hauls GirChic into the nearest garbage bin*  
  
GirChic: *Makes muffled noises*  
  
The Slayer: Ummm . . . Goodbye people!! Go review now and read the next chapter when it comes on!! 


	8. Explanations and a Taunt

The Slayer: Hello readers!! I see this fic has done it's job!!! TAKE OVER YOU MINDS!!!! Mah haha hah ahhhhaaa!!!!!!  
  
GirChic: Master, Master!! There's a BIG scary thing that is scaring me!!!  
  
The Slayer: What is it now GirChic? I was trying to be evil!!! And you wrecked it!!!  
  
GirChic: But it is in this ROOM!!  
  
The Slayer: Where?  
  
GirChic: *Points in the Slayer's direction*  
  
The Slayer: *Gazes behind her, but sees nothing*  
  
GirChic: It's right there!!!  
  
The Slayer: *Looks all around, but still sees nothing* I don't see anything, and we don't own Invader Zim!!!!  
  
GirChic: AAAAHHHH!!! It said something that I don't understand.  
  
RUBBER PIGGIES AND MADNESS  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Explanations & a Taunt  
  
'So let me get this straight,' Dib started again. Tan smiled, her face not so serious. 'What is it this time Dib?' 'So I am a character from a cartoon in your world?' Dib clutched his head, this was too much for him to take in and Tan had already explained it over many times the previous day. Tan giggled. 'Yes that is correct and you have many fans that watch your show. You're practically an international star back from where I come from.' Again Gaz had taken the bus - she was on the brink of insanity over having two freaks around the house. Dib had invited Tan to spend the night at his house until they could decide how they were going to go about building the machine that would enable Tan and Meg to travel back home. 'WOW! And you say that there's an Internet site called Fan Fiction Net where people post stories and there's over 800 stories written about us?' continued Dib. He was beginning to like the sound of this alternate Earth. 'Yes, but you wouldn't like some of them,' informed Tan as the two entered the Skoolyard. 'Why not?' asked Dib, confused. Why wouldn't he like some of them if they were about him? Tan grinned sheepishly and her face flushed red from embarrassment of what she was about to tell Dib, 'Not that I have wrote any myself, some people think that, well...er...um...think you and Zim should be together and they write about it, if you catch my drift.' 'NO! You don't mean?' Dib stopped short and his pale face was drained of what little colour it had left. 'YUCK!! NO WAY!!' Tan chuckled to herself; the look on Dib's face was priceless. She gazed down, shifting her weight in the stylish black boots. Dib had lent her some of his clothes because hers were soaked from the previous day. She beamed at the thought of all the Dib fans that would literarily kill her to wear Dib's clothes. Tan was interrupted from her happy daydream by an eerie shadow that blocked the sun's warm rays. 'Hi Zim,' greeted Tan causally. 'Oh, don't play miss innocent now,' sneered Zim, rubbing some of the bruises that Tan that inflicted on him. Tan was now in the Zim's list of humans to destroy first when he conquered the mud ball. Tan smirked at the remembrance of the action from yesterday; she still had her moments when she acted like Dib. But still retaining herself to start rambling, she raised an eyebrow. Zim frowned. 'You didn't think you could get away insulting an Invader, did you?' Zim reached into his pod and produced.... a single rubber piggy? 'What the -' Zim stuttered in confusion. Tan and Dib glanced to each other for a spilt moment and both cracked up laughing. 'I don't understand it, I put the laser in there this morning,' moaned Zim angrily. 'Yes laugh while you can, Dib human's friend thingy, but you will be sorry when I conquer this pathetic planet.' 'No you won't, I will stop your rain of terror!!' both Tan and Dib said together. Tan blushed as she realized what had happened. Zim glared at both of the humans, if only he had his laser...  
  
*** Gir bounced about the living room, squealing at the top of his gears. The android had found something SPECIAL! Meg bounded in to view the new toy. 'OoOoO, pretty laser!' cooed Meg, mesmerized by the shiny weapon. Then she reached for the trigger...  
  
***  
  
'Well, it looks like your gonna have to destroy us some other time ZIM!' stated Dib triumphantly. Zim coldly scowled at the two children and proceeded in the direction of the Skool building. It was close to bell time now. 'Say hello to the Tallests for me Zim!!!' Tan taunted. Zim froze to the spot as he slowly boiled up with raged and confusion mix up into one deadly combination. The little Irken spun around to face Tan...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
The Slayer: So GirChic can you describe it to me?  
  
GirChic: Well the thing is BIG and she has blonde hair...  
  
The Slayer: Yes, continue.  
  
GirChic: She wears an outfit like Dib's and she has blue eyes...  
  
The Slayer: Hey wait a minute that's me!!!  
  
GirChic: It is??? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The Slayer: GIRCHIC! I'm not scary!  
  
GirChic: Your not? Oh...okay then! *Sits down and munches on a taco* I LOVE TACOS!!!  
  
The Slayer: I don't know who's scary - her or me? Oh well, while I try and work out that question, why don't you guys and gals review!!! 


End file.
